poji_keisatsufandomcom-20200213-history
Yubokumin
The Yubokumin (遊牧民, literally "Nomads") is the team name of Kajin, Karuto and Poji. He originally started with just the two but eventually. Several temporary ninja came in. Later Amaru Hyuga joined the team in Part II and after the demise of Karuto. The team travelled many villages and many countries helping everyone and anyone they could. They however decide to call Amegakure. Several of them have receive special classifications Karuto being a mutant, Kajin a Medic, and Poji a god. And all three have distinctive past that connect them to each other. Missions Various Missions through out the World *Status: All Success *Ranks: Varied Prior to returning to the Leaf, Poji has complete hundreds of missions with his friends during his travels. Having completed total missions: 600 S-Rank, 400 A-Rank, 25 B-Ranked, 700 C-Ranked and 2 D-Ranked. The team has manage to learn various jutsu and experiences during their travels. Assisting Team Sakura and Team Sasuke *Status: Success *Rank: A-Rank During the Rasuto Arc, he helps the Hokage's girlfriend and best-friends Sakura and Sasuke. He manages to defeat Shiro Tsume with Hell's Storm but Shiro manages to survive and later returns but is defeated and killed by Sakura and Ino's team efforts. Retrieve the Crops *Status: Partial Success *Rank: C-Rank There first mission for Konoha, the team set out for the Land of Tea to talk to Daimyo but the crops that keep going missing. The crops are used as medicine, food and scenery. Daimyo begs for the their assists and they face of the with team of thugs that stole it and apprehend each one them the thugs consist of Tafu the muscle, Hebo the brains, Furimawasu the bodyguard and Zokusho the leader. The members are incarcerated by the trio and sent to prison in the Land of Fire but the interference of Aku causes the Daimyo succumb to Anaphylaxis because of his peanut allergy. The trio return with the criminals and the bad news. Tracking the Uchiha's Legacy *Status: Cancelled *Rank: S-Rank During the Legacy Arc, Kakashi and Genma team up with Poji and travel to the Sage's memorial. This is his first mission without Kajin and Karuto. During the mission they encounter a guy named Haisha and blinding Kakashi's sharingan. Poji manages to send him flying and attends to Kakashi's eye by fusing it with Shisui's eye in the Shrine. The shrine records Sharingans through out the world and clones them in case they are needed for use. Kakashi has to keep his eye closed for a while and after realising that the Sage's body is gone they decide to go after but they are halted by Haisha angered by when he mortally wounds Genma, Poji furiously attacks him with the Hell's Storm Rasengan killing him. Poji is forced to cancel the mission and they return to the Leaf to bid farewell to Genma. Find Lost Pet *Status: Success *Rank: D-Rank After the funeral, Poji wants to take a break from high level missions and the team is assigned to find a missing dog. They trio manage to complete the mission with 20 seconds and return the cat. Implying to Naruto that the trio are to good for D-Rank missions and tells them to focus training. Stop Aku/Save Team Guy *Status: Partial Success *Rank: A-Rank The team learn that Team Guy have encountered Aku and are in danger they then set out to save them. They encounter Aku and fight against him for the first time but Aku is too strong for and manages to defeat them all even Poji. Poji and his team are escorted by Kakashi, Shikamaru and Choza. The missions hand in only partial success. Avenge Karuto *Status: Success One the way back, the trio get separated for a while when Karuto hears a noise sounding like a woman but when he doesn't comeback Poji goes to find and finds Karuto hung from a tree branch. Poji is angered and sadden by his death causing Poji to awaken his Mangekyo Sharingan. And he vows to avenge him.